Dont forget
by lemerly
Summary: Valon died a long time ago leaving Mai alone with their son Joey. What happens when she has to tell her grandchildren why their granddad isent there. [Oneshot!] Conquestshipping!


**I found one of my old English copies earlier and started flicking through some of the old stories I wrote and I liked this one I thought I'd type it out :p its Conquestshipping cuz I love it haha I just tweaked it a little but the story line is still the same anyhoo Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: nope don't own YuGiOh**

**Summary: Valon's gone but Mai makes sure he's not forgotten. (Crappy summary!)**

"What I remember most about him had to be that stupid hair of his" An older Mai Valentine sat high and proud in her chair and smiled lovingly at the three small children sitting at her feet, patiently waiting for the story to begin. But every so often they'd feel their toes go numb and laugh.

Her once long blond hair was now grey and sat on her shoulders. Her face was etched with wrinkles under her eyes and beside her mouth. The day she'd been dreading for years had finally arrived.

When she was going to tell them about their granddad. She didn't want her son Joey doing it since he wouldn't have remembered anything about him so she asked him to keep quiet about it.

"It stuck out everywhere it made him look like starfish or some weird deformed tree" she chuckled softly to herself and looked down to her hands." I told him that too more than once and every time he came back and said the exact same thing. 'But im your overgrown starfish'" Joey looked over at her from his place on the window sill and gave her a weak smile.

Mokuba looked up at her with his chin in his hand his purple eyes sparkled. Seto sat beside him and tried not to look an interested as he really was and well Noah was just waiting for her to start.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Valon was an odd ball. He used to actually fight with Joey over toys that he wanted to play with when Joey would ask him to play. But he always lost. Sometimes I think Joey would only ask because he was looking for a fight he was only 2!" she exclaimed earning a few small chuckled from Joey who remembered that little detail perfectly. Seto looked up at his dad with a look saying he believed every single last word Mai was saying.

The fire started to spark and made Mokuba and Noah jump a little.

"What happened Nana?" Mokuba asked edging closer to her chair.

"How about I skip all the boring parts then. Well it all started a week and a half before Christmas"

**Flashback! **

The Christmas music was pumping out from the speakers at all angles of the car while Valon sang along with it tapping his fingers along with the music on the steering wheel. The night was dark and the only light on the dark countryside road was a single star in the vast night sky.

They were on their way home from one of Valon's friends Christmas parties and were officially lost.

"Valon shut up will you! You'll wake Joey and I'll never get him back to sleep" she snapped at him angrily her voice slowly getting louder and louder as she looked away from the map to glare at him. She really wasn't in the mood for him now. Her pretty blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a few strands of hair sticking out in frustration and then looked back to the map.

"No I won't. Christmas is in a week. I'm along a beautiful country road with my girlfriend and boy in the back. What more could I ask for?"

Mai mumbled something under her breath and kept on looking at the map it just wasn't making any sense. There were squiggly lines everywhere leading to nowhere. It was just confusing!

"Hey hun one thing" his voice was happy and cheerful throughout the whole conversation.

"Ya what is it" she was getting annoyed now. None of it made any sense!

Valon stopped the car and looked behind him to Joey who was still asleep in his car seat.

"Try turning the map the right way round" then started laughing as Mai growled at him, flipped it around an tried to ignore Valon's sniggers.

"Mai I've been waiting to give you something all night" he turned on the Pogues Fairy tale of New York and out of the glove compartment pulled out a small plain black box and as he opened it he undid his belt and pushed the driver's seat back as far as it would go and got down on one knee and asked nervously.

"Mai Valentine, you've made me the happiest man in the world over the last few years and what I wasn't to know is will you….."

But he never got the chance to finish his proposal as a lorry came speeding up behind the stopped car. But instead of slowing down it seemed to be getting faster and faster and just as Joey woke up and was about to give out to his daddy for him not being home yet.

The lorry hit the car.

All the windows shattered and covered them like a deadly snow. Joey stayed safely tucked away in his car seat but let out a petrified shriek when he saw all the blood coming from his daddy.

Mai went flying headfirst into the dashboard. It could have been worse ad it not been for her seat belt.

But Valon…..

Was covered in big and small shards of glass and his right arm was bent back more than humanly possible his head was turned away from her and all she could see was that head of brown and red spikey hair.

But in his hand sat the plain little box and the most beautiful diamond ring sat comfortable in the middle and on the inside of the band were the words

_I love you my darling be mine_

**Flashback ends!**

"I don't think I'll ever forget Joey's shriek or the sound of the glass ringing in my ears when it hit"

Mokuba was openly crying and Seto and Noah were looking at her wide eyed. It was a lot for two 10 year olds to take in.

The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree by the window made her look outside and smiled when she saw it had started to snow. The rubbed her ring and smiled as she sat up from her enormous chair and walked over to the window.

She put her hand up on the cold frost covered glass and smiled at the reflection looking back at her.

Valon's hand seemed to come in through the glass and reach out to hers.

"Come on I want to show you something" he said hopefully

She looked back behind her to the three children on the floor quietly talking around the tree and Joey who was putting up the spark guard to stop the fire spitting at them.

"They don't need you anymore come with me" Mai looked back to his hand and put hers in his and felt herself being pulled along with him until she was engulfed in white with Valon keeping her in a tight hug.

**I wrote this in one sitting! That is so odd for me! Normally it takes me ages to do them. Anyway what did you think how could I make it better. I don't mind what kind of review it is as long as it's not a flame :p**

**Sooo review please?**

**Till next time! :p**


End file.
